Sakura Gakuin
Sakura Gakuin （さくら学院） was created in April of 2010 with 8 members. They're female elementary school students and middle school students selected from Amuse Kids. Their theme is school life including club activities. They must graduate from the group once they complete compulsory school education around March. Their motto is "Go beyond idols, become a super lady". They held their first performance with 10 members in TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2010, August. In December of that same year, they had their major debut with their first single "Yume ni Mukatte". In April of 2011, they released their first album. As of 2013 Nendo all original members graduated but as of 2014 Nendo all members present for debut have graduated. 2017 Nendo were the last group to have members who had been in the same group as the members present for debut. During 2015 Nendo, the group held their 5th anniversary with a School Days Music Video to celebrate the occasion. They also held a live on December 5 and 6 to commemorate their 5th anniversary. This live was called "Sakura Gakuin 5th Anniversary LIVE ~for you~". Sakura Gakuin has had 4 uniforms since their creation. They have 2 different types of uniforms. One summer uniform and one winter uniform. Middle school students wore ties while elementary school students wore ribbons. Pre-debut Uniform (2010 April) This uniform was used before their official debut. It had a black blazer with multi colored ties or ribbons. They wore a black pleated skirt but inside was a checkered design with black knee high socks. Inside their black blazer is a white jumper with a white collared shirt for elementary school students while the middle school students wore a black jumper. Debut Uniform (2010 - 2012 nendo) This uniform had a navy blazer with red ties or ribbon which had their logo on it. It now consisted of a red pleated skirt and navy knee high socks which had their logo at the sides. Their jumper now had a red neck line with green outlines. 2nd Uniform (2013 - 2015 nendo) This uniform had a beige blazer but it now has a blue pleated wrap skirt. Their jumpers, ties and knee high socks are still the same as the previous years uniforms. Their summer uniform is similar to their usual uniform but without the blazer 3rd Uniform (2016 - 2018) The only change made to this uniform is similar to the previous years uniform. They now have a grey blazer with a navy pleated wrap skirt which has red highlights. Their jumpers, ties and knee high socks are still the same as their debut uniform. Their summer uniform is slightly different with a blue collared shirt and a blue wrap skirt with green highlights. 4th Uniform (2019 - present) The 2019 and present uniform blazer is now a deep blue color. For the skirt, it is a navy pleated skirt with white and red accents. Their jumpers, ties and knee high socks are still the same as their debut uniform. Each nendo have their own student council. A few members are a part of this and each have a particular role. 2010 Nendo - 2011 Nendo 2012 Nendo 2013 Nendo 2014 Nendo 2015 Nendo 2016 Nendo 2017 Nendo 2018 Nendo [[2019 Nendo|'2019 Nendo']] Category:Sakura Gakuin